hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper's Version)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was the second-most active Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history, with 21 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes forming. The season officially began on June 1, 2020, and ended on November 30, 2020. These dates historically describe the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as shown by the formation of Tropical Storm Arthur on March 28, which became only the second Atlantic tropical cyclone on record to form in the month of March. Three months later in June, Bertha became the first Atlantic hurricane to form in the month of June since Hurricane Alex in 2010. In late July, Hurricane Edouard struck the Gulf Coast of the United States, becoming the first of three major hurricanes to make landfall in the United States during the season. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:830 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/03/2020 till:30/03/2020 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:21/06/2020 till:26/06/2020 color:C1 text:"Bertha (C1)" from:05/07/2020 till:07/07/2020 color:TS text:"Cristobal (TS)" from:18/07/2020 till:22/07/2020 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:22/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 color:C3 text:"Edouard (C3)" from:02/08/2020 till:07/08/2020 color:C1 text:"Fay (C1)" from:07/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:C1 text:"Gonzalo (C1)" from:07/08/2020 till:09/08/2020 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" barset:break from:15/08/2020 till:28/08/2020 color:C4 text:"Hanna (C4)" from:18/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:C2 text:"Isaias (C2)" from:20/08/2020 till:22/08/2020 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:24/08/2020 till:02/09/2020 color:C5 text:"Josephine (C5)" from:30/08/2020 till:04/09/2020 color:TS text:"Kyle (TS)" from:05/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:C5 text:"Laura (C5)" from:08/09/2020 till:12/09/2020 color:C1 text:"Marco (C1)" from:12/09/2020 till:21/09/2020 color:C3 text:"Nana (C3)" from:18/09/2020 till:06/10/2020 color:C4 text:"Omar (C4)" barset:break from:24/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:TD text:"Seventeen (TD)" from:30/09/2020 till:06/10/2020 color:C2 text:"Paulette (C2)" from:11/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:C3 text:"Rene (C3)" from:21/10/2020 till:25/10/2020 color:TS text:"Sally (TS)" from:28/10/2020 till:30/10/2020 color:TS text:"Teddy (SS)" from:17/11/2020 till:18/11/2020 color:TD text:"Twenty (TD)" from:25/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 color:TS text:"Vicky (TS)" from:10/12/2020 till:18/12/2020 color:C1 text:"Wilfred (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:30/04/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 2020. It was the second most active season on record, producing a total of 24 tropical cyclones, of which 21 intensified into tropical storms, 13 became hurricanes, and 7 of which further intensified into major hurricanes, a total which ties it with the 1961 and 2005 seasons for the highest number of major hurricanes ever recorded in a single season. A total of $XX billion in damages and XXXX fatalities were recorded as a result of the disastrous 2020 season. Systems 'Tropical Storm Arthur' A non-tropical low pressure system formed over the Central Atlantic on March 26. The low drifted southwestward, acquiring deep convection in bands northeast of the center. After losing its frontal characteristics, the low became a subtropical depression at 06:00 UTC on March 28. Despite marginal sea surface temperatures at only 22 °C (72 °F), convection increased near the center, and the subtropical depression became fully tropical at 06:00 UTC the following day. Six hours later, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Arthur. An eye feature developed in the center of the convection, and Arthur reached peak winds of 60 mph (95 km/h) at 00:00 UTC on March 30. Shortly afterward, the storm moved into much colder waters, causing it to rapidly weaken and degenerate into a non-tropical remnant low at 18:00 UTC. 'Hurricane Bertha' A tropical wave and a surface trough merged over the southwestern Caribbean Sea on June 18, creating a broad area of low pressure which the National Hurricane Center (NHC) began to monitor for tropical cyclone development. The low drifted slowly northward and was classified as a potential tropical cyclone on June 20. By 12:00 UTC the following day the low had organized sufficiently to be classified as Tropical Storm Bertha while located 230 miles west of Jamaica. Moving northward, Bertha continued to organize and strengthen, entering the Gulf of Mexico on June 23. At 18:00 UTC on June 24, Bertha became the first hurricane of the season. Early the following day, Bertha made landfall in Florida about 30 miles southeast of Tallahassee. The hurricane began to weaken as it moved inland, falling below hurricane strength at 06:00 UTC. Continuing north-northeastward, Bertha weakened further to a tropical depression twelve hours later, and at 06:00 UTC on June 26 it became a post-tropical cyclone over West Virginia. Due to the broad nature of Bertha, impacts were widespread across several areas. In Cuba, heavy rains produced by the storm caused flash flooding and mudslides. The floods inundated several roads and structures, with damages estimated at $65 million. Six people drowned in floodwaters in Cuba, and another two people died from a mudslide in Villa Clara. In Florida, abnormally high tides and storm surge flooding caused moderate damage along the Gulf Coast. Heavy rainfall lead to flash flooding, which caused four fatalities and inundated numerous roads and buildings. In North Carolina, a car was swept off a mountain road by a landslide, killing its sole occupant. Total damages in the United States are estimated at $255 million. 'Tropical Storm Cristobal' On July 2, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave near Cape Verde for tropical cyclone development. The wave moved swiftly westward and organized into a tropical depression at 18:00 UTC on July 5. Six hours later, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Cristobal. The storm strengthened to reach peak winds of 45 mph (75 km/h), although dry air soon became entrained within the circulation, causing Cristobal to weaken and become disorganized. Cristobal weakened to a tropical depression at 06:00 UTC on July 7, and twelve hours later, it degenerated into a tropical wave while east of the Lesser Antilles. 'Tropical Storm Dolly' 'Hurricane Edouard' 'Hurricane Fay' 'Hurricane Gonzalo' 'Tropical Depression Eight' 'Hurricane Hanna' 'Hurricane Isaias' 'Hurricane Josephine' 'Tropical Storm Kyle' 'Hurricane Laura' 'Hurricane Marco' 'Hurricane Nana' 'Hurricane Omar' 'Tropical Depression Seventeen' 'Hurricane Paulette' 'Hurricane Rene' 'Tropical Storm Sally' 'Subtropical Storm Teddy' 'Tropical Depression Twenty' 'Tropical Storm Vicky' 'Hurricane Wilfred' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2026 season. This was the same list used in the 2014 season. The names Isaias, Paulette, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, and Wilfred were used for the first time this year. 'Retirement' On April 17, 2021, at the 43rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Edouard, Hanna, Josephine, and Laura from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Edwin, Heidi, Judith, and Lucy for the 2026 season. Category:2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper) Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons (Cooper)